Vehicle latches typically have a key cylinder as an input. The key cylinder is usually coupled via a number of levers to the pawl, which releases the ratchet. The key cylinder is a vital input, and it would be useful from a control standpoint to know when the key cylinder has changed its orientation from a lock posture to an unlock posture.